girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Matthews
Eric Randall Matthews ' is a recurring character in ''Girl Meets World. Eric was also a main character in Boy Meets World. He is portrayed by Will Friedle. Information Eric is the oldest,epicest, awesomest and wackiest son of Amy and Alan Matthews and the older brother to Cory, Morgan, and Joshua Matthews. He is Riley and Auggie's uncle. Personality Eric is a goofball and lovable most of time and quite a bit airhead sometimes and now he is an adult and possibly matured a bit but still considered to be the fun uncle in the Matthews family. He is also very epic, awesome and wacky. Relationships Family '''Cory Matthews Cory is Eric's younger brother. They shared a room for 16 years. 'Riley Matthews' Riley is Eric's niece 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Eric's nephew. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Eric's father. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Eric's mother. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Eric's younger sister. He affectionately nicknamed her "Weasel." 'Joshua Matthews' Josh is Eric's youngest brother. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Eric's sister-in-law, and friend. Friends 'Jack Hunter' Jack is Eric's best friend from college. Jack always tried to break away from Eric's wacky schemes but never could. 'Rachel McGuire' Rachel is Eric's friend from college. He was strongly infatuated with her. 'Shawn Hunter' Shawn is Eric's friend and one time room mate. 'George Feeny' Mr. Feeny is Eric's former teacher, mentor, neighbor, and his lifelong best friend. He was the inspiration of Eric's renowned "Feeny Call." Eric is Feeny's favorite student. They share the same nickname:Awesome Sauce. 'Jason Marsden' Jason was Eric's best friend from childhood, but he was never seen again after they graduated from John Adams High. Appearances Season 2 *Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington *Girl Meets Semi Formal Quotes Trivia *Eric was once "played" by Fred Savage, when real-life footage of the Savage brothers were presented as home movies of the Matthews (BMW "Wheels"). * Seemed to favor the number 23. *Traveled the 48 contiguous states over 2 months in the summer of 1996. * Founded the short-lived Pennbrook fraternity, Magnum Pi. *Possessed a whip from his grandmother, and a Buck knife from his grandfather. *Worked for his father at the Market Giant grocery store, and later the family wilderness equipment shop. * Was known for using his younger siblings to attract girls. * Although he birthday is established in June, BMW Season Three "Stormy Weather," has it occur in Winter during a snowstorm. * He moved to New York with Shawn , Cory, and Topanga after college in the series finale of Boy Meets World. * Eric has had physical encounters with WWF (now WWE) wrestlers, Vader and Mankind. *Is known for his alternate identity of Mr. Squirrels. *Eric Matthews third episode of Season 2, will have been written by guest writer Will Friedle. * Demonstrated an ability to foretell the future after sneezing. * He is a funny person and lovable and sometimes considered to be a total airhead. * Had a pet cat named Fluffy. * Once went on a Halloween date with Sabrina Spellman, the Teenage Witch. * He loved Mr. Feeny as he occasionally asked him for help and annoyed him constantly in which Feeny thought he was annoying but a very good person and guided him through life. * Became the roommate of Jack Hunter when he started College. * Had the running joke of of mixing up the words of "niece" and "niche", but knew the proper pronunciation and meaning of the word when spending time with Mr. Feeny's niece, Jessica. * Due to unknown circumstances, he was not mentioned during Season 1 of Girl Meets World. * He was the epicest, awesomest and wackiest character on boy meets world. * He temporarily had the ability to predict the future through sneezing. the Gallery Videos Category:Characters Category:Matthews Category:Season 2 Category:Boy Meets World Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Girl Meets World Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Male characters Category:Siblings Category:The Matthews Family Category:Returning Characters